


falling flower: watashi wa hana

by stuffesting



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffesting/pseuds/stuffesting
Summary: Because you loved me as I am,I’m falling to you.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 18





	falling flower: watashi wa hana

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very short minsung au based on seventeen’s song, falling flower! enjoy!

In the cold winter day, there stand a man on the rooftop. The wind blew through his thin shirt, but he was still numb. Nothing can hurt him more than how he’s currently feeling.

“I love you,” the voice whispered, he closed his eyes, the cold wind became colder and faster.

~~

There was a vase of flower on top of the round table, at the veranda of Minho’s house. The flowers were pink and white in coloured. Beautiful to be seen by anyone who entered the house.

Jisung stared at the flower from inside of the house, kind of blurry because of the sliding door between the two.

“For you,” Jisung then placed a cup of americano on the table infront of the couch. He smiled at the older presence coming out from the room.

“So where are we going today?,” Minho asked while taking a sip of the ice americano, but strange enough, it was tasteless he couldn’t taste anything from the sip, his mind started to wandered.

“You okay?,” Jisung asked looking concerned.

“Yeah I’m okay, for today let’s just stay home?,” Minho suggested.

“Sure!,” Jisung answered in excitement and quickly placed himself inside the older’s warm hug. The kind of warmth that you will never get anywhere else, but strangely at that time, it was never warm, it was just cold.

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist softly, slowly pulling the latter closer as softly as possible. He buried his nose into Jisung’s hair, smelling the scent, the scent of the flower. He then softly printed a kiss on top of the younger’s head.

Jisung then took the hand of the older, and started to intertwined the hands together. “What should we eat today?,” 

“Cheesecake? Let’s order it online!,”

“Cool, let me order it for you,” Minho took his phone and started to open the food delivery app, to order cheesecake, the food that his boyfriend was so obsessed with.

Minho then got startled by the sudden soft kiss on his naked chest by the younger, “Thank you baby,” Jisung continued after teasing him.

Minho quickly finished his ordering and put his phone away, he cupped the younger’s face and started to kiss the younger’s lips, the kiss was so cold, Jisung himself was cold, but Minho didn’t care about that, he just wanted to enjoy the moment, the chance that was very hard to get for him.

The soft kiss then turned into a very passionate kiss that involved a lot of tounges, pushing and pulling, until both of them were completely exhausted. Jisung pulled away, panting like he just went for a run. 

They then hugged again, Jisung rubbed his hands on the back of Minho’s very softly, giving the older so much comfort at the time. They stayed like that until Soonie, one of Minho’s cat came to them, begging for attention from Minho.

Jisung looked at it and smiled, “Shu, go away, it’s my time now,” he said jokingly and hugged the older again.

“Leave the cat alone sungie, how old are you, three?,” Minho teased the younger. They both then laughed. But from Minho’s point of view, the laugh was silent, he couldn’t hear a single laugh from Jisung, he was still confused and trying to process things that he, himself couldn’t handle.

The door bell rang twice, Jisung quickly got up and opened the door, he politely thanked the delivery man and closed the door back, he headed to Minho who was still sitting on the couch and put the cheesecake on the table infront of them. “Let’s eat it together,”

They were both on the floor with the cheesecake all ready to be eaten infront of them, “Hyung, remember the first time we had cheesecake?,”

“Of course I do,”

“Yeah you were so cheesy with your pickup lines about cheesecake, please you need stop with your pickup lines, especially on your next date!,” Jisung reminded him about the time they first ate cheesecake, the time when Minho gave him a lot of pickuplines related to cheese after knowing about the fact that Jisung’s favourite food is cheesecake.

But the last line from Jisung’s words really hurt him. ‘....especially on your next date,’ 

Minho quickly shook his head and brushed Jisung’s words away, trying his best not to start overthinking. He then took a little bit of cheesecake and feed Jisung with it.

Jisung smiled at the small caring gesture of the older, but that moment was still cold.

Minho also took a bite of the cheesecake, the cheesecake was also cold. Minho smiled, bitterly, at the fact that everything was cold that day.

‘maybe because it’s winter,’ Minho thought to himself.

They both finished eating, Jisung went to wash the dishes, Minho followed the latter and hugged him from behind. “Let me do the dishes in peace,” Jisung rolled his eyes teasingly. 

“I don’t wanna be apart from you even for a second,”

Jisung paused his action, he turned around to face the older and placed one of his hand on the older’s cheek, he started to rub Minho’s cheek with his cold thumb.

All Minho felt from that touch was cold, he hated the fact that it was so cold, he really wished for the touch to be warm, he waited for that moment, the moment when the touch can actually became warm.

“I’m sorry baby, wait for me on the couch, I’ll come later,” Jisung continued while smiling at the older.

Lies.

“It’s okay sungie, I just wanna be with you everytime, don’t mind me, just continue your work,” Minho insisted, Jisung sighed then smiled,

“Okay then,”

The whole time Jisung was doing the dishes, Minho stayed beside him, staring at him with a lots of love in his eyes.

Jisung finished doing the dishes, he dried his hands and took the older’s hand and dragged him to the couch, they both seated on the couch together, “Let’s watch a movie together! Horror would be fun!,” Jisung suggested to watch horror, the genre Minho hated the most, but of course, Minho couldn’t resist.

After Jisung turned on the horror movie for the both of them, Jisung laid his head on the older’s laps.

Minho then started to play with the younger’s hair, softly caressing it. He liked it everytime he played with the hair, he can smell the younger’s flower scent, because of this moment, the movie that was currently playing didn’t bother him at all, strangely, it wasn’t scary for him at all, what’s worse was the fact that he can’t even recall the movie they were watching, the memories were so blurry for him. 

Minho looked down to face the younger, he noticed the younger mumbling words towards him, “What did you say?,”

Jisung smiled, “nothing,” he then turned his face away from Minho’s stares to focus on the movie again.

“You look like you weren’t focusing, should we stop watching the movie?,” Jisung suggested after he noticed that Minho didn’t even care to watch the movie.

Minho shook his head, “it’s okay you just watch.” 

Jisung got up from the older’s laps. “No,” Jisung said, he then planted a soft quick kiss on the older’s lips, “come to the room,” the younger continued and chuckled, he then walked away from the older and childishly ran to Minho’s room while chuckling.

Minho giggled at the younger’s behaviour and followed him from behind without doubt, he then caught up with the younger and quickly pulled his arm to face him, the younger then fell into the older’s arms around his waist.

They faced each other, eyes locked, Jisung held his breath, he then smiled and hugged the older back, he leaned in and they started to kiss, again.

Jisung’s hand started to crawl all over the older’s body, the older then let out a fainted moan in between the kisses. 

Minho gripped Jisung’s hand to stop the movement of the younger. Minho lifted the younger by the hips, the younger’s arms are now around his neck.

The older laid Jisung down on the bed, softly, lips were still locked until Minho pulled back, he cherished the face infront of him while rubbing the back of his hand on the face, cold, the face was cold like ice, but again, he brushed it off.

Minho then started to kiss Jisung’s neck and planted some love bite on it, of course the younger moaned through out the process.

Jisung cupped Minho’s face and forced him to face him after he was tired being teased. “I miss you,” 

The words made them continued doing what they were doing.

That day was so cold to Minho, he could even felt it in his bones, but he still appreciated the opportunity.

The two being all tangled up in their bed, with no strings attached. Jisung’s head on the older’s chest. “Let’s look at the stars tonight,” Minho suggested.

Jisung looked up to him, “Suddenly?,” 

Minho nodded and got up from the bed, he put on a shirt and started to button up, Jisung only watched him from his bed. “Wait outside, i’ll come,” 

~~

Minho sat on the bench, outside, at the veranda, everything was blurry that night, he couldn’t remember any stars. Until Jisung sat beside him, with Minho’s hoodie on. 

The flower vase was still there, but the flowers were different from earlier, it had became dull.

Jisung laid his head on the older’s shoulder, “I found you a date,” 

Minho wasn’t even startled, he then asked, “...again?,”

“Yes, Hyung... I want you to be happy,”

“It’s only you,”

“you make me happy,”

“Hyung...,” Jisung cupped Minho’s face with one hand, cold, and then he turned Minho’s face towards him,

“I’m not here anymore,”

Minho looked down. He saw this coming. He knew it.

“I’m in your head now,”

“No, don’t say that,”

“Hyung... It’s been almost a year now,”

“It’s time to accept it,”

“I’m not there with you anymore,”

Minho glanced at the vase of flowers. The pink flowers are not completely dead, only the whites one were still completely alive.

“Hyung,”

Minho turned to look at the younger, 

“See you again, in your dream,”

“Huh?”

“It’s morning now, you have to wake up,” 

“Sungie....,” 

Jisung then pointed at the flowers. Minho turned around to look, the pink flowers started to flew away, following the cold wind.

Minho turned back to Jisung, no one was there, Jisung was no longer there, he closed his eyes, a tear started to rolled down his cheeks.

Minho woke up from his sleep, not this again. He looked around his room, no one was there, as expected, it was just a dream.

The sudden knocks on the door startled him, when the door opened, he can clearly see Jisung, standing there, he arched his eyebrows, was it really a dream? Where is he?

“I miss you, hyung,”

Minho quickly got up and went to hug the younger that was standing at the door, he hugged him very tight, this time, it was not cold, it was warm.

The warmth that he missed, was finally there.

~~

The white flowers started to crumble, the green thorns started to turn to brown.

The white petals fell,  
To falling petals,  
No one reaches their hand,  
With a cold smile,  
Like mixed with sadness,  
Slowly falling,  
As the wind blows,  
Slowly falling,  
Where the fallen heart goes,  
Is at least warmer,

the white petals then landed right beside the pink petals.


End file.
